


The Night Pink Diamond was Shattered

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mystery, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: It's very hard to be a detective for this case when there are so few persons of interest.





	The Night Pink Diamond was Shattered

Beach City was the sort that could make anyone happy, with its expansive beaches and cheerful town folk, but still a mystery persisted in the heart of a young, newly appointed and self-employed detective, Steven Q. Universe.

The world was black and white in his eyes right now, not in the morality sense but because it would fit the tone of his investigation. Detective movies always seemed to be in black and white. There wasn’t any natural way to see the world like this, so he made a pair of paper glasses with grey lenses.

It was on a night some thousand years ago that a prominent leader of Homeworld, Pink Diamond, was mysteriously shattered, and there was no lead on how it happened. The prime suspect was Rose Quartz, an intelligent warrior, but there was new information that set the case into an entirely different light.

This new information posed the hypothesis that a Pearl did it, or perhaps Pink Diamond’s fellow Diamonds but Steven could not ask them this question. One was contemplative but cold and the other tearful, and it seemed everyone wanted to know the truth.

The first of the investigation began at the Big Donut, where a civilian was working the counter. Steven posed the question of where Bill Dewey was on the night Pink Diamond was shattered.

It was expected the answer would be, “Why, talking with your… mother? Your mother, Pearl, on the phone,” and that would be a lie for Steven to prod further, to find out what he was hiding.

Instead, “I’m sorry, Universe, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steven gave him a look of scrutiny; Bill Dewey was many things; sweaty, a dad, and apparently not a liar, at least on this front.

And he wasn’t alive thousands of years ago.

The investigation continued, and Steven would’ve headed over to the Fryman place for more answers and possibly indulge in fry bits but they were out of town.

His questioning went to Jenny Pizza, and she was contemplative over the question.

“I don’t know any Pink Diamonds,” she said, “I do know a guy nicknamed Diamond in the Sky, does that help?”

Steven was pretty sure that Diamond in the Sky didn’t know much about it but thanked Jenny for her time anyway.

There was a suspect that was obvious from the start; knew Rose Quartz back then, was her confident, had the motive to do the shattering.

Still, Steven had to suspect the statue of the temple, something that protectively stood there long before he was born. It was big enough to shatter a Diamond; Pink Diamond was small compared to other Diamonds but still just big enough for the average Gem to have a difficult time in felling her. It would add another layer as to why Homeworld despised fusion between other Gems.

Statues, unfortunately, couldn’t answer his questions.

His dad was perhaps second obvious, but his dad let things run off his back, and besides would’ve told Steven this information already if he knew. At least Steven hoped there were no secrets.

It was time to stop playing around and go to the prime suspect.

-

When he solved his first case it didn’t bring any relief at all.

The aftermath of picking up the pieces and putting them in place helped ease the hurt, however.

**Author's Note:**

> In the SU podcast, Rebecca Sugar said that one of the ideas for revealing Pink Diamond was making a Film Noir parody, which sounds amazing and hilarious but unfortunately probably couldn't work because there are so few viable suspects.
> 
> The temple statue was, and I'm sure a lot of people thought the same way, my first theory of how Pink Diamond was shattered when that particular story element was first dropped.


End file.
